When We Were Young
by doseofkepner
Summary: April has had a crush on her big brothers best friend. What happens as this crush develops over time?
1. Everywhere I Go

oOo

Alex's POV

"Alex, April, wake up!" Mom called

"Ughhh," I groaned.

Today was the first day of 8th grade, well for me at least. My little sister April is going into 7th grade, her second year of middle school. I've always dreaded first days of school. Everyone acts all shiny and perfect but then a month into the school year and all of them act like dumbasses. I don't have a very big friend group, given everyone at school are assholes. The only real friend I have is Mark Sloan, we became friends last year after he stood up for me when a douche bag named Zac pushed me into the pool.

"Alex come on we're going to be late!" April yelled. I see her take her backpack and run downstairs to where mom is probably waiting. I put on a pair of jeans and a simple red T-shirt, then I grab my own bag and go downstairs too.

"Good morning mom, good morning Apes," I smile as I give them each a kiss on the cheek. I see April tapping her fingers on the counter, dosing off.

"Something wrong Apes?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder. She snaps back into reality and gives me a warm smile.

"No, everything is fine," She replies sweetly. She comes up to me and wraps her arms around me. I hug her back kind of puzzled.

"What was that for?" I laugh, kissing the top of her head.

"Nothing, just reminding you how much I appreciate you!" She smiles back.

"Ok you two," Mom interrupted, "As much as I love seeing the both of you get along, we have to get moving before you're late!"

Apes and I grab our bags from the counter which we had previously put them on and walk out the door. April talks the whole way there, nothing too much though, just about how she's excited to meet new friends. Mom parks the car in front of the school and unlocks the doors.

"Ok kiddos!" She started, "Go! Enjoy your first day!" Apes and I both give her a kiss on the cheek and we walk towards the entrance of the school. April stops before we get through the doors.

"April? Hey what's wrong?" I asked adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"I'm just nervous," She nervously breathes out, "I don't know what's going to happen and I'm scared kids will be mean to me,"

"Hey look at me," I place my hand under her chin and bring it up so I can see her face. "No one is going to make fun of you alright? And if they do you tell me and I'll kick their ass, ok?" She laughs and then smiles widely at me.

"Heyyy, you know you aren't supposed to curse!" She pokes my side and then giggles.

"I'm serious ok Apes? If anyone makes fun of you, you tell me." I say softly, giving her a hug.

I hold her hand and take her to her locker. "I can take it from here,"

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yes I know I got this!" She exclaimed.

"Ok well I'll see you at lunch ok?" I say

"Ok!" She says, hugging me tightly and then letting go.

April and I have had a strong relationship since forever! I always trusted her and she trusted me, that didn't mean we wouldn't get into little fights now and then. But, she's my best friend and I really don't know what I would be doing without her crazy self. After a few minutes I walk into homeroom, I try to spot any familiar faces.

"Karev where've you been!" Mark chuckled. He jolted up from his seat and almost tackled me.

"Careful boys!" Mrs. Altman scolded. Mark looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Careful boys!" Mark mocked Mrs. Altman in a whisper. Her head shoots up right after he trys to mutter that.

"Kid you aren't slick, now I recommend you keep your mouth shut unless you want me to write you up on the first day," She hissed. The class starts 'ouuu-ing' and Mark rolls his eyes once more.

"Whatever you want Teddy," He sarcastically sang, Mrs. Altman slammed the pile of papers from her hand onto the desk and jerked up from her seat.

"One more rude remark from you and you're out," She snapped, hands on her hips. I look back at Mark and he doesn't look scared at all.

"My apologies," He says putting his right hand on his heart. Mrs. Altman takes a seat back at her desk and lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Dude," I laugh, "We aren't even an hour into the first day and you already got yelled at,"

"You're right, I should get a metal for that!" He beams. I push him on his shoulders and he pretends to wince.

"So how've you been," I asked. The goofiest grin appeared on Mark's face as his cheeks began to gain a pink tint.

"I've been good..." He smiles,

"Well that crazy smile of yours doesn't say 'good', what happened." I inquired. He tried to hide his blush but it didn't really work out that good.

"I met a girl," He said nonchalantly,

"Well damn. If she makes you blush then she must be special!" I sang. Mark punched my shoulder playfully.

"Shut up," He mumbled. Then he shifted his position and leaned a little closer to me, "So how was your summer? Any girls?" He questioned.

"Well I mostly hung out with April," I replied,

"Seriously?" Mark hesitated,

"What?" I retorted,

"You hung out with your nerdy sister all summer?" He scoffed. I close my eyes and clench my fists pretending he didn't just say that.

"Mark-" I say firmly, fists still clenched.

"No no I get it, it's sweet," he laughs, "I just don't see why you would want to spend the whole summer with your pathetic little-"

"Don't call her that!" I yelled. The class grew silent. I looked around the room and everyone's eyes were on me. It felt like an eternity passed until I heard the bell ring. I jolted up from my seat and ran out the door.

"Dude wait!" I heard Mark yell. I didn't turn back. I walked straight to first period, my blood boiling.

oOo

The bell for lunch rang and I of course went to lunch. I went to my locker first to get my books then I walked to the cafeteria. When I get in there I try to look for somewhere to sit.

"Alex!" I hear a familiar voice call. I look around the room to see where the voice came from and I spot Mark with 3 other guys. I roll my eyes and walk towards his table.

"Can I help you?" I huffed. Mark wet his lips and continued with what he was saying.

"Look man, I'm really sorry about what I said about your sister," He pauses and sighs, "I was out of line and I'm sorry." I look at him for a moment trying to figure out if he was being serious or not.

"It's alright," I respond, "It better not happen again." I say firmly. I sit down at the table and the guy next to Mark nudged his side.

"Oh!" Mark exclaimed, "Alex this is Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt, and Jackson Avery." The three guys said hi and we all shook hands. The five of us got along pretty great. We mostly talked about sports and the hot girls at our school. Jackson got up to go to the bathroom, and me and the other guys continued talking. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see April.

"Hey Apes," I smiled, "What's going on?"

"I-um," she stuttered, "I-I don't need a ride home today, I made a new friend and I'm going over to her house after school." She gave me a small smile and tucked her red hair behind her ear.

"Who's your new friend?" I asked.

"Alexandra Grey," She replied.

"Oh, Lexie, I know her!" One of the guys called out. April's attention went to him.

"I'm Mark Sloan," Mark extended his hand to April and she shook it. "And that's Owen Hunt and Derek Shepherd." He introduced. "There's one more guy for you to meet, not sure when he'll be back though-wait, there's our man! Dude come say hi to April!"

April shifted her body to meet Jackson. She looked at him and instantly started blushing. Please God, don't make my little sister have a crush on him.

"I'm Jackson, Jackson Avery," He chuckled.

oOo

aye mother truckers, hope you enjoyed that. The next chapters are gonna be mostly in April and Jackson's POV! Also thank you Sarah (aka averyscrub on insta) for giving me the storyline for the last part of the chapter! Please review and tell me what you want to see more of in the next chapters 3


	2. Uneven Odds

Aprils POV

"Dude come say hi to April!" Mark shouted. I turn my body around and my eyes met the stranger's beautiful ocean blue ones, and his light freckles above his nose.

"Ahem," Alex grunted. My cheeks start to get warmer and I start to get embarrassed.

"I'm Jackson, Jackson Avery," He grinned. He let out a smile that made me melt. His hand was extended for me to shake, so I did. My skin came in contact with his and I felt a spark. What in the heck is going on?

"I'm-I'm April," I stuttered, pulling my hand away from his. He smiled again. Shoot. My cheeks get even redder than before and my heart started racing. I hear a laugh coming from Owen, and Mark elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up!" Mark shout whispered. I could see Alex starting to get angry for some reason.

"I'm gonna-I-I'm gonna-gonna go," I probably look like a freaking idiot right now. I scurry away from their table to go sit back with Alexandra . I have so many questions about what I just felt.

Jackson's POV

I see April speed walk towards her friend. Her red hair bouncing as she goes. I turn back around to face the guys and everyone has different expressions on their faces. Derek and Owen have a stupid grin on their faces. Mark looks serious, and Alex looks like he's about to rip my throat out.

"What?" I chuckled nervously. I could still feel Alex's glare on me as I sat down next to Mark. The table was quiet for a moment. Mark got up and brought me with him. He walked outside of the cafeteria, passing April as we went.

"Can I help you?" I questioned, yanking my arm from his hand.

"Do you have a thing for April?" He asked bluntly. god dammit.

"I-uh-no," I denied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Alex will rip your teeth out if you two get together." Right when he says that my heart drops to my stomach. "So I'm going to ask you again Avery. Do you have a thing for April?" I hesitate before answering.

"I mean I literally just met the girl 5 minutes ago! Does she seem nice? Yes! Is she pretty? Hell yes!Doesn't mean I have a thing for her," I assured.

"Yes it does," Mark said, with a grin appearing on his dumb face.

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"It's ok Avery, I'll keep your secret," He laughs, walking back into the cafeteria.

"Mark!" I try to call him back but he's already making his way over to the table. I recompose myself and then walk back into the cafeteria. I pass Aprils table on the way and I feel something weird when she turns and looks at me. I try and brush it off but I can't. I sit back down and the table, but the bell rings shortly after. We all get up and make our way to our next period. I sit down in History class and I see Derek sitting next to me.

"What was that about?" Derek inquired.

"What was what about?" I ask, looking down at my text book.

"Dude I'm not dumb, I saw the way you looked at April," He cackled.

I take a deep breath in, "Look man, I-"

"It's all good, just don't ask her out," He demanded.

I look up from my text book and give him a confused glare. "Excuse me?"

"Dude, my little brother wants to ask her out and there's no way you're gonna do that before he does." He grunts

oOo 

Aprils POV

The day goes by pretty quickly. Before I know it, it's time to go to Alexandra's house. I leave last period and head over to my locker to grab my things.

"Hey!" Alexandra beams, "Ready to go?"

"Um yeah, almost, I just need to grab a few things!" I smile,

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you in-front of the school!"

I nod and continue to try and open my locker.

"Here let me help you with that," A voice behind me said. I turn around and see a guy I never met before. "Hi, I'm Matthew!"

oOo

I know that Derek doesn't have an actual brother but in this fanfic he does! Please lmk what you thought about this chapter.


End file.
